religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Kruistocht
| |- | thumb|500px|De verovering van Jeruzalem in 1099 |} De kruistochten waren een aantal militaire ondernemingen tussen 1095 en 1271 om het Heilige Land te bevrijden. In ruime zin slaan ze ook op andere religieus gemotiveerde conflicten uit de late Middeleeuwen tegen ketters (bijvoorbeeld tegen de katharen). Men zou hier ook latere militaire en navale operaties onder kunnen verstaan, zoals de Slag bij Lepanto in 1571. In overdrachtelijke zin kan met kruistocht elke ideologisch gemotiveerde, heftige poging verandering te bewerkstelligen, aangeduid worden, al of niet met een positieve of een negatieve connotatie. Kenmerken De kruistochten begonnen als een poging van de christenen om Jeruzalem, de heiligste plaats in het christendom, op de moslims te heroveren. De kruistochten hadden een aantal specifieke kenmerken. Zo begonnen ze meestal met een oproep door de paus (dat geldt voor de eerste vijf kruistochten). De oproep werd daarop verspreid door middel van een pauselijke bul en preken van geestelijken. Formeel waren alleen kruisridders gerechtigd om op kruistocht te gaan (dat veranderde in 1213). De kruistochten werden gefinancierd door een specifieke belasting, zoals de cruzada of de 'Saladintiende'. Een laatste kenmerk is dat kruisvaarders een aflaat ontvingen. Hoewel kruistochten later als een bijzondere categorie oorlogen werden beschouwd, zagen tijdgenoten dat anders. De kenmerken van de kruistocht liepen parallel aan de zogenaamde rechtvaardige oorlog (bellum justum). De rechtvaardige oorlog was een Romeins concept dat in de christelijke traditie geïntegreerd werd door Augustinus. Thomas van Aquino en Gratianus werkten zijn ideeën verder uit. Drie kenmerken stonden centraal: de oorlog moest worden uitgeroepen door een legitieme autoriteit, worden gevochten voor een rechtvaardig doel, en gevochten worden met een juiste intentie. De kruistocht voldeed aan al deze voorwaarden: de legitieme autoriteit was de paus, het doel was de bevrijding van Jeruzalem, en de intentie van de strijders was juist omdat ze religieus gemotiveerd waren. Overigens werd de term kruistocht of kruisvaarder aanvankelijk niet gebruikt, hoewel wel gesproken werd van ridders van het kruis of ridders van Christus. De kruisvaarders zagen zichzelf vooral als pelgrims.... Historische achtergrond De tijd vóór de kruistochten De oorspronkelijke verovering van Palestina door islamitische strijdmachten had aanvankelijk nauwelijks een storende werking op de pelgrimage of bedevaart naar de heilige plaatsen van de christenen, zoals Jeruzalem, Bethlehem en Nazareth. In het jaar 1009 echter liet de fatimidische kalief van Caïro, Hakem, de Heilig Grafkerk vernietigen. Zijn opvolger stond het Byzantijnse Keizerrijk toe om de kerk te herbouwen en pelgrimage werd weer toegestaan. In 1056 werden 300 Christenen verbannen uit Jeruzalem en werd het Europese christenen verboden om de Heilig Grafkerk binnen te gaan. FrontPage Magazine Oorzaak van de kruistochten Oorzaken in het Midden-Oosten Het beslissende verlies van het Byzantijnse leger tegen de Seltsjoekse Turken in de Slag bij Manzikert in 1071 zorgde voor de eerste bedes om hulp en troepen uit het westen. Het was dus niet alleen het heroveren van Jeruzalem, maar ook het bijstaan van het Byzantijnse leger tegen de Turken, het voorkomen van gebiedsuitbreiding van de islamieten, en het vergroten van de invloed van het westen in het oosten, waar op gemikt werd. De bede om hulp die keizer Alexius I van Byzantium in 1091 naar paus Urbanus II en Robrecht I de Fries, de graaf van Vlaanderen, stuurde was overigens eerder bedoeld als een verzoek om meer huurlingen en zeker niet om wat er door de paus en vele landhongerige edelen van gemaakt werd. De keizer zat dan ook flink met de kruisvaarders in zijn maag. De voornaamste reden voor de kruistochten was het feit dat de Seltsjoeken, nadat ze Palestina veroverd hadden, christelijke pelgrimages naar Jeruzalem en andere steden moeilijk of zelfs onmogelijk maakten. Dit was in de voorgaande tijd wel mogelijk geweest, alhoewel het gebied onder islamitisch bestuur stond. Het westen had echter de veroveringen van Jeruzalem in 614 en 637 genegeerd, net als de verwoesting van de Heilig Grafkerk door de Fatimidische kalief Al-Hakim. Er waren dan ook redenen buiten Palestina die meewogen tot de beweging die tot de kruistochten leidde. Oorzaken in Europa In de tiende eeuw was er een einde gekomen aan de invasies van Europa door Vikingen, Moren en Aziatische steppevolkeren. De hierop volgende stabiliteit zorgde vanaf de elfde eeuw voor een expansiebeweging. Venen en moerassen werden drooggelegd, bossen gerooid en grond werd ontgonnen. Door de groeiende bevolking ontstond een Drang nach Osten en met de verovering van Zuid-Italië door de Normandiërs vanaf 1029 begon een eeuwenlange kolonisatie, eerst rond de Middellandse Zee door onder andere de Repubbliche Marinare, later ook de rest van de wereld. Nu de dreiging van buitenaf was weggevallen, richtte de klasse van krijgers die aanvankelijk de Vikingen en andere binnenvallende volken bestreden hadden, zich tegen elkaar en de lokale bevolking. Als reactie hierop ontstond de godsvredebeweging. Was dit aanvankelijk een oproep aan lokale heren, later werd dit ook een oproep aan christelijke staten om onderling geweld te stoppen. Paus Urbanus II gebruikte dit argument om de onderlinge strijd te staken en zich te richten op de gemeenschappelijke vijand van het geloof. In de Vroege Middeleeuwen werd met relatieve openheid gesproken over de inhoud van de leer. Dit bracht met zich mee dat er verschillende interpretaties van die leer waren, wat de eenheid van de Kerk niet ten goede kwam. Augustinus zag ketterij — of heresie van het Griekse hairesis voor keuze — als afwijking van christenen van het ware geloof. Men begon dogma's vast te stellen om het ware geloof te definiëren. Met de ontwikkeling van de dogmatiek werd niet alleen duidelijk wat het ware geloof inhield, het maakte ook duidelijk wat hier niet mee overeenkwam. Dit kon niet meer getolereerd worden en aanhangers hiervan werden vanaf de twaalfde eeuw vervolgd, wat de Persecuting Society heeft genoemd. , (1987): The Formation Of A Persecuting Society: Power And Deviance In Western Europe, 950-1250, New York Vanaf de twaalfde eeuw waren zowel de Kerk als de grote Europese koninkrijken in staat om hun ideologieën en doelen beter te definiëren. Dit resulteerde in een afwijzing van corruptie en verwereldlijking binnen de Kerk, maar ook in een afwijzing van groepen die afweken van die ideologieën. Dit was niet alleen de islam, maar ook bewegingen als de bulgarelli, de Waldenzen en de kathari. Andere bewegingen als de franciscanen en de humiliati werden wel erkend, waarbij niet altijd duidelijk is wat de overwegingen waren om de ene groepering wel op te nemen en de andere niet. In 1063 gaf paus Alexander II zijn zegen aan de kruistochten van de Reconquista. In 1085 namen de Spanjaarden Toledo in, en in 1092 werden de moslims van Sicilië verdreven. Ongetwijfeld werden de kruisvaarders gesterkt door deze successen tegen de islam. Paus Innocentius III besloot dat tegen de katharen krachtiger moest worden opgetreden. In 1209 verzamelde hij een leger voor een kruistocht naar Occitanië. Tijdens de vierde Lateraans concilie werden een aantal religieuze groepen veroordeeld en andere erkend. Er werden decreten tegen de katharen en de Waldenzen afgekondigd. Joden moesten een geel insigne gaan dragen en ook moslims moesten onderscheidende tekenen gaan dragen. Paus Gregorius IX gaf in 1232 bevel aan de nieuwe orde der dominicanen de taak van de inquisitie op zich te nemen. De katharen waren hier het eerste slachtoffer van, maar ook de Joden — die bij Augustinus wel een aparte status hadden, maar wel bescherming genoten — leprozen en homoseksuelen werden al snel het slachtoffer. Dit was de schaduwzijde van de economische expansie en de nieuwe spiritualiteit. Motivaties voor de kruistochten *Bevrijding van Jeruzalem. *De islamitische veroveringen ongedaan maken en buiten Europa houden. *De Oosterse Kerk herenigen met de rooms-katholieke Kerk. *Uitbreiding van de wereldlijke macht naar het oosten. *Economisch opportunisme. Na paus Gregorius VII is een toenemende vroomheid zichtbaar, waardoor een voedingsbodem ontstond voor de kruistochten. Het oproepen tot de kruistochten gaf de paus ook een zekere autoriteit ten aanzien van de Duitse keizer: het lag immers niet voor de hand dat een geestelijk leider opriep tot gewapende strijd, dat was de taak van wereldlijk leiders. In die zin moet de rivaliteit tussen paus en keizer ook gezien worden als een opmaat tot de Investituurstrijd. De kruistochten waren ook een uitlaatklep voor de interne problematiek binnen West-Europa. Voor de Katholieke Kerk was het een uitstekende manier om dreigende conflicten met het wereldlijk gezag te exporteren en om te buigen in een goede zaak voor het Christendom. Vele edelen en ridders gingen uit puur eigenbelang, om land of fortuin te verwerven. Vele van deze avonturiers deden al hun bezittingen van de hand om de veroveringstocht naar het Beloofde Land te financieren. Handelaars volgden in hun kielzog om de handel met het Midden-Oosten te ontwikkelen. Overzicht van de verschillende kruistochten naar Jeruzalem Eerste Kruistocht (1096 - 1099) right|thumb|Paus Urbanus II Op 26 november 1095 riep paus Urbanus II een vurige rede tijdens het Concilie van Clermont waarin hij opriep tot het houden van een kruistocht. Deze toespraak werd enthousiast onthaald. In de voorbereiding van het concilie had de Byzantijnse keizer Alexius I militaire hulp gevraagd tegen invallen van de Turkse Seldjoeken. De paus stond er voor open, maar had nog meer op het oog. Hij hoopte met een positief antwoord op de vraag ook de eenheid in de Kerk te kunnen herstellen na het Schisma van 1054 en hij wilde bovenal het Heilige Land bevrijden na de invallen van de moslims, zodat Jeruzalem weer een veilige plek werd voor de christenen. Wie deelnam aan de kruistocht kreeg materiële steun: zijn persoon en goederen stonden voor de duur van de kruistocht onder de bescherming van de Kerk; elke deelnemer kreeg ook een algemene aflaat, vrijstelling van belasting, opschorting van schulden en bevrijding van de lijfeigenschap. De deelnemers aan de eerste kruistocht waren voor het grootste deel Franse ridders, Duitse ridders en de in die tijd nog los van Frankrijk opererende Normandiërs. De Franse en Duitse ridders gingen in naam van Godfried van Bouillon en de Normandiërs gingen in naam van koning Robert Curthose van Normandië, zoon van Willem de Veroveraar. Drie volkslegers onder leiding van de Franse prediker Peter de Kluizenaar en de Duitse ridder Walter Zonder Have begonnen eerst aan de tocht van meer dan 4.000 km naar Jeruzalem. De meeste deelnemers van deze Volkskruistocht waren militair onkundig en sneuvelden onder de aanvallen van Bulgaren en Turken. Later vertrokken de overige vier legers onder het commando van getrainde edellieden. In de eerste jaren haalden de kruisvaarders de grootste successen, geholpen door de verdeeldheid van de islamitische leiders. Zij werden heer en meester over de meeste steden van het Heilige Land, maar hadden te weinig soldaten om het platteland continu onder de duim te houden. Ze stichtten vier kruisvaardersstaten: # Graafschap Edessa: De stad Edessa was in handen van Cilicische Armeniërs. Zij vroegen hulp tegen de Seldjoeken aan de kruisvaarders die Antiochië belegerden. Boudewijn van Boulogne, broer van Godfried van Bouillon, ontzette Edessa en werd in 1098 graaf. # Vorstendom Antiochië: Op weg naar Jeruzalem belegerden de kruisvaarders de stad Antiochië. Na de inname riep de Siciliaan Bohemund I van Tarente zich in 1098 uit tot vorst. # Koninkrijk Jeruzalem: Op 15 juli 1099 veroverden de kruisvaarders Jeruzalem en vermoordden bijna alle joodse en islamitische inwoners. De Vlaming Godfried van Bouillon werd uitgeroepen tot de eerste koning van Jeruzalem, maar aanvaardde slechts de titel van Beschermer van het Heilige Graf. # Graafschap Tripoli: Raymond IV van Toulouse liet zijn oog vallen op Tripoli. De stad werd pas na zijn dood ingenomen en zijn zoon Bertrand van Toulouse werd in 1109 graaf. Tweede Kruistocht (1147 - 1149) De als eerste opgerichte kruisvaardersstaat, Edessa, was ook de eerste die weer viel. In 1144 werd Edessa veroverd door de Seltsjoekse Turken. Als reactie riep de monnik Bernard van Clairvaux in opdracht van paus Eugenius II op tot een nieuwe kruistocht. De Tweede Kruistocht begon in 1147, en eindigde in 1149 voor Damascus. Reynauld van Châtillon viel in 1181, ondanks het verdrag van 1180 tussen Saladin en Boudewijn IV van Jeruzalem, moslimkaravanen aan. Saladin trok ten strijde tegen de christelijke heersers, veroverde in 1187 Jeruzalem en had binnen de drie maanden heel het "Heilige Land" in handen. Derde Kruistocht (1189 - 1192) thumb|300px|Saladin Toen het nieuws van de veroveringen van Saladin werd vernomen in Europa, riep Paus Clemens III op tot een nieuwe kruistocht. Deze kruistocht stond onder leiding van de Engelse koning Richard Leeuwenhart, de Duitse keizer Frederik Barbarossa en de Franse koning Filips II. Om deel te kunnen nemen aan deze Derde Kruistocht staakten de Franse en Engelse koning tijdelijk hun vijandelijkheden. Ook graaf Willem I van Holland nam deel aan de kruistocht. Het eerste doel was om Akko in Palestina te veroveren. De Duitse keizer reisde over land naar Akko maar verdronk onderweg in de rivier Selef op 10 juni 1190, waarna het Duitse leger uiteenviel en grotendeels huiswaarts keerde. Richard en Filips daarentegen gingen per schip. Kort na zijn vertrek uit Sicilië werd Richards vloot getroffen door een hevige storm en enkele afgedreven schepen werden geplunderd door Comnenus, de keizer van Cyprus. Beide partijen kwamen tot een overeenkomst, die Comnenus echter al spoedig weer verbrak. Daarop veroverde Richard Cyprus. De Franse en Engelse koningen veroverden ook Akko in 1191. Tijdens het beleg stierf de Graaf van Vlaanderen Filips I van de Elzas op 1 juni 1191. Wegens aanhoudende wrijvingen met Richard trok Filips van Frankrijk zich terug. Daarna kon de koning van Engeland niet echt meer een vuist maken tegen Saladin. Hij slaagde er niet in Jeruzalem te heroveren en verkreeg van Saladin slechts vrije toegang voor christelijke pelgrims tot de heilige plaatsen. Richard veroverde wel een deel van de kuststreek. Vierde Kruistocht (1202 - 1204) De Vierde Kruistocht, met als doel het veroveren van het Heilige Land via Egypte, werd in 1202 in gang gezet door paus Innocentius III. Door een gebrek aan middelen haalde men Palestina niet eens; in plaats daarvan veroverden de kruisvaarders Constantinopel, de hoofdstad van het Byzantijnse Rijk. Daar stichtten ze het Latijnse Keizerrijk, met Boudewijn van Vlaanderen als eerste keizer. De Kerk kwam onder die van Rome te staan. Deze kruistocht zorgde ervoor dat de reeds weinig vriendschappelijke relatie tussen de Oosterse en Westerse christenen nog verslechterde. In 1261 kon de keizer van Nicea Constantinopel heroveren, maar het Oost-Romeinse Rijk was danig verzwakt. Vijfde Kruistocht (1217–1221) De vijfde Kruistocht werd in 1215 door paus Innocentius III uitgevaardigd, omdat hij met de toestand in het Heilige Land geen genoegen nam. Hollanders en Friezen speelde een grote rol op zee tijdens deze kruistocht. De Vijfde Kruistocht werd door de bemoeienis van het Vaticaan een volledige mislukking. Zesde Kruistocht (1228–1229) De Duitse keizer Frederik II was de centrale figuur van de Zesde Kruistocht. Hij beschikte over weinig soldaten, hield een wapenschouw met zijn leger langs de kust en heeft nauwelijks gevochten. Maar via onderhandelingen met de Egyptische sultan kwamen Jeruzalem, Bethlehem en Nazareth in 1229 weer in het bezit van de christenen; de Tempelberg bleef in de handen van de moslims. Veel christenen gingen niet akkoord met het diplomatiek succes van Frederik II en lagen al langer met de keizer overhoop. Nog voor zijn aankomst in het Heilige Land had de paus hem in de kerkelijke ban gedaan, omdat hij koning van Jeruzalem wilde worden. Daarmee pleegde hij inbreuk op de rechten van zijn zoon, de kleinzoon van Jan van Brienne. De keizer steunde op de Duitse Orde, maar leefde op gespannen voet met de tempeliers en de hospitaalridders die trouw waren aan de paus. Frederik kroonde zich in 1229 tot koning van Jeruzalem, terwijl de aartsbisschop en de tempeliers troepen verzamelden om hem af te zetten. Toen viel een pauselijk leger zijn grondgebied in Sicilië aan en was Frederik gedwongen om snel naar daar te vertrekken. Zo werd een openlijke oorlog voorkomen in Jeruzalem. Ondanks de verdeeldheid waren de kruisvaardersstaten weer bijna zo groot als op het toppunt van hun macht in 1150. Zevende Kruistocht (1248–1254) Jeruzalem viel in 1244 weer in de handen van de sultan van Egypte. De Franse koning Lodewijk IX de Heilige probeerde de kruisvaardersstaten te helpen. Hij viel Cyprus, Egypte en Syrië aan, doch zonder succes. Voor de Zevende Kruistocht liet Lodewijk de Heilige in Zuid-Frankrijk een haven aanleggen: Aigues-Mortes. Achtste Kruistocht (1270) In 1270 was het weer Lodewijk IX van Frankrijk die het voortouw nam in een nieuwe kruistocht. Onderweg naar het Heilige Land werd hem echter gevraagd om zijn broer te helpen met zijn strijd tegen het islamitisch 'piratennest' Tunis. Uiteindelijk gaf hij hieraan gehoor, maar toen het leger bij Tunis zijn tenten had opgeslagen brak de pest uit, waarbij Lodewijk stierf samen met een groot deel van zijn leger. Zijn dood betekende het einde van de grote kruistochten. Negende Kruistocht (1271–1272) Eduard I van Engeland was al op weg om zich bij het leger van Lodewijk IX te voegen. Samen wilden zij optrekken voor de Negende Kruistocht naar het Heilige Land. Na de dood van Lodewijk IX trok Eduard I zelf op naar het Heilige Land, om te strijden tegen sultan Baibars. Na 1270 waren het alleen nog kleine legertroepen die zo nu en dan een stad veroverden op de Turken. Maar die aanvallen hadden weinig succes en de Turken rukten steeds verder op. Zo ver zelfs dat in 1453 de stad Constantinopel viel. Arabische reacties De moslims noemden de kruisvaarders Franken en zagen hen als handlangers van de Byzantijnen, die curieus genoeg nooit een concept van kruistocht hadden ontwikkeld. Zij hadden een bescheidener doel met de voor hen al eeuwen oude strijd tegen de moslims, namelijk zelfverdediging. De kruisvaarders wisten Jeruzalem in te nemen met een relatief kleine macht, omdat de islamitische rijken uitgeput waren door hun onderlinge machtsstrijd. De aanvankelijke reactie in de islamitische wereld was desinteresse. De kalief in Bagdad negeerde oproepen uit Palestina om te hulp te schieten, wegens een tijdelijke verzwakking van zijn (soennitische) rijk, dat in strijd verwikkeld was met de sjiitische Fatamiden in Caïro. Bovendien was de kalief Malik-Shah in 1092 overleden, wat de politieke stabiliteit geen goed deed. Pas in 1105 zou al-Sulami oproepen tot een jihad tegen de christelijke invasie en zou het conflict met de kruisvaarders ook van islamitische kant een religieus karakter verwerven. Niettemin zou het tot 1183 duren voordat een serieus religieus tegenoffensief begon onder leiding van Saladin, die de jihad uitriep tegen de kruisvaarders. Deze oproep ging gepaard met een oproep tot interne heiliging en islamitische vroomheid. De kruistochten hebben uiteindelijk, ondanks wat uit fundamentalistische hoek wordt beweerd, weinig tot geen blijvende wrok van de Arabische kant veroorzaakt. De kruisvaarders waren aan het einde van de 13e eeuw weer verdreven, Jeruzalem was weer Arabisch, de moslims hadden gewonnen. Pas in de 20e eeuw zou de term geassocieerd worden met 'Westers imperialisme'. Na de kruistochten Het Byzantijnse Keizerrijk wist uiteindelijk in 1261 Constantinopel terug te veroveren, maar zijn macht keerde nooit volledig terug en het rijk viel uiteindelijk in 1453 in handen van de islamitische Turken, de Ottomanen. De kruisvaardersstaten zijn langzamerhand allen weer verloren gegaan, de laatste was Akko in 1291. Andere kruistochten De benaming kruistocht werd ook gebruikt voor andere christelijke 'heilige oorlogen' tegen heidenen en ketters: # De christenen heroverden het Iberisch Schiereiland op de Moren tijdens de Reconquista van de 11e tot 15e eeuw. # Paus Innocentius III hield in 1209 een kruistocht tegen de katharen in Zuid-Frankrijk. # De Duitse Orde vocht tegen heidenen rond de Oostzee. # Paus Martinus V riep de christenheid op om de hussieten in Tsjechië te bestrijden. # Paus Sixtus IV heroverde in 1481 het Italiaanse dorpje Otranto op de Ottomanen. # Paus Pius V vocht in 1571 de slag bij Lepanto uit met de Ottomanen. Latere verbeelding Vanaf de Verlichting raakten de idealen van de kruistochten ietwat in diskrediet. Ze werden bestempeld als "bloeddorstig", en het religieus fanatisme waarmee de ondernemingen gepaard gingen sloten niet aan bij de opkomende rationele en seculiere beweging. Daarentegen omarmde de Romantiek de kruistochten wel weer, maar gaf daar een geheel andere invulling aan. De kruisvaarder werd nu vereerd vanwege zijn inzet en passie, en bewonderd om zijn reizen naar exotische landen. De religieuze motivatie als zodanig verdween naar de achtergrond. Een herwaardering voor de Middeleeuwen speelde hierbij ook een rol. Een bekend voorbeeld hiervan is de roman van Sir Walter Scott, The Talisman. Ook het nationalisme eigende zich de kruisvaarderssymboliek toe: de kruisvaarder werd een archetypische nationale held. Zo gingen de Engelsen Richard Leeuwenhart bewonderen, de Belgen Godfried van Bouillon, de Fransen Lodewijk XI en de Spanjaarden El Cid. Van al deze figuren werden rond het midden van de 19e eeuw standbeelden geplaatst op prominente locaties (Leeuwenhart voor het parlementsgebouw in Londen, Bouillon op het Koningsplein te Brussel). De islamitische wereld gaf zijn eigen invulling aan de kruistochten in die tijd. In de Middeleeuwen zelf hadden de kruistochten veel minder indruk gemaakt dat wel eens wordt gesuggereerd: het gebied dat veroverd was door de Kruisvaarders viel in het niets bij de grootte van de islamitische rijken, en bovendien werd het verlies ruimschoots gecompenseerd door de voortdurende successen die op het Byzantijnse Rijk werden geboekt. Bovendien werden de kruistochten uiteindelijk verloren. Ook in de islam werden de Kruistochten in de 19e eeuw herontdekt en geïnterpreteerd als Westers kolonialisme avant la lettre. Pas aan het einde van de 19e eeuw bedacht men in het Arabisch een woord voor kruisvaarder.Robert Irwin, ‘Islam and the Crusades’, in Jonathan Riley Smith, red., The Oxford Illustrated History of the Crusades (Oxford, 1995), 259 Tegenover deze visie kan die van Bernard Lewis worden gezet, die de kruistochten ziet als ‘een gelimiteerde, verlate en uiteindelijke ineffectieve reactie op de jihad’. Huidige discussie Tegenwoordig wordt de term in overdrachtelijke zin in elke context gebruikt voor een strijd voor een goed doel, bijvoorbeeld een kruistocht tegen armoede. Ook de a-historische interpretatie zoals onder andere verdedigd door Karen Armstrong lijkt weinig zinvol. Zij schreef: ‘I now believe that the Crusades were one of the direct causes of the conflict in the Middle East today’. Richard Fletcher daarentegen stelde: ‘Liberal critics of today are frequently to be heard denouncing the Crusades. A typical recent authority Karen Armstrong has described them as ‘disgraceful’. But rebuking the past from the different moral standpoint of the present does not advance historical understanding.’ De visie van vooraanstaande specialisten op dit gebied sluit daarbij aan. Een aardig voorbeeld van hun kritiek op het populistische beeld zijn hun recensies van de film Kingdom of Heaven van Ridley Scott. Jonathan Philips meende dat de romantische kijk op Saladin (als tegenhanger van de bloeddorstige kruisvaarders) verdacht veel leek op die van Saddam Hoessein en Hafiz al-Assad, die Saladin vereren als een vechter tegen het westerse kolonialistische christendom. Jonathan Riley-Smith meende eveneens over de film: 'It's Osama bin Laden's version of history. It will fuel the Islamic fundamentalists.' Ook de Arabische historicus Amin Maalouf sluit zich hierbij aan: 'It does not do any good to distort history, even if you believe you are distorting it in a good way. Cruelty was not on one side but on all.' Zie ook * Orde van de tempeliers * Orde van Malta * Duitse Orde * Orde van het Gulden Vlies * Middeleeuwse oorlogvoering * Slag bij Lepanto Literatuur * René Grousset, Histoire des croisades, 3 vol., Plon, 1934-1936 * René Grousset, Les croisades, Que sais-je ?, 1948 * Cécile Morrisson, Les croisades, Que sais-je ?, 1969 * Steven Runciman, A History of the Crusades, 1951-1954 * Kenneth M. Setton, ed., A History of the Crusades, 6 vols, Madison: University of Wisconsin Press, 1969-1989 Categorie:Kruistocht af:Kruistog als:Kreuzzug an:Cruzatas ar:حملات صليبية arz:حملات صليبيه ast:Cruzaes az:Xaç yürüşləri bat-smg:Krīžiaus žīgē be:Крыжовыя паходы be-x-old:Крыжовыя паходы bg:Кръстоносен поход bn:ক্রুসেড bs:Krstaški ratovi ca:Croades cs:Křížové výpravy cy:Y Croesgadau da:Korstog de:Kreuzzug el:Σταυροφορίες en:Crusades eo:Krucmilitoj es:Cruzadas et:Ristisõjad eu:Gurutzadak fa:جنگ‌های صلیبی fi:Ristiretket fiu-vro:Ristisõda fr:Croisades fur:Crosadis fy:Krústocht gl:Cruzadas he:מסעי הצלב hi:क्रूसेड hr:Križarski ratovi hu:Keresztes háborúk ia:Cruciadas id:Perang Salib ig:Crusades io:Kruco-milito is:Krossferðir it:Crociata ja:十字軍 ka:ჯვაროსნული ლაშქრობები ko:십자군 ku:Seferên Xaçperestan la:Expeditio sacra lt:Kryžiaus žygiai lv:Krusta kari mk:Крстоносни војни ml:കുരിശുയുദ്ധങ്ങൾ mn:Загалмайтны аян дайн ms:Perang Salib mt:Kruċjata mwl:Cruzada nds:Krüüztog new:क्रुसेड्स् nn:Krosstog no:Korstog nrm:Crouésade oc:Crosada pl:Krucjata pms:Crosià pt:Cruzada ro:Cruciadă ru:Крестовые походы scn:Cruciati sh:Križarski ratovi simple:Crusade sk:Križiacka výprava sl:Križarske vojne sq:Kryqëzata sr:Крсташки ратови sv:Korståg sw:Vita za Misalaba ta:சிலுவைப் போர்கள் te:క్రూసేడులు th:สงครามครูเสด tl:Krusada tr:Haçlı Seferleri ug:سەلىپنىڭ شەرققە يۈرۈش قىلىشى uk:Хрестові походи ur:صلیبی جنگیں vec:Crociade vi:Thập tự chinh wa:Croejhåde (guere) war:Krusada wo:Xarey jóoñe yi:קרייצצוג zh:十字軍東征 zh-min-nan:Si̍p-jī-kun zh-yue:十字軍東征